In systems using alternating-current (AC) power to power equipment, switching a relay of a device when the AC voltage is at a high and/or peak voltage relative to a low voltage or zero-crossing of the AC voltage can damage the relay and/or the device. For example, when switching a light emitting diode (LED) by a relay, the LED can experience an inrush current while charging capacitors due to a low resistance during initial start-up of the LED. The inrush current, if high enough, can fuse contacts of the relay operating the LED.
Life expectancy of a device operated by a relay can be lowered when exposed to large inrush currents. As a result, long term quality of equipment operated by these relays can suffer, which may result in unintended expenditures to replace damaged equipment. Further, reputation of equipment operated by relays experiencing large inrush currents can be reduced due to shorter life expectancy of the equipment than intended.